Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams Part 2 The Return
by believable-pen
Summary: Sequel to BHSD ...    Jack receives an email from Ianto three months later


Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams Part 2

After Ianto disappeared into thin air, Jack was left to carry on as if nothing had happened. The rest of the team would never believe him. He himself wasn't sure if he'd dreamt it.

Getting dressed, he went into his office and turned on the computer, logging in, he brought up a website know only to Torchwood and UNIT. It showed deaths in and around the Cardiff Bay area.

Putting in May 2005, Jack looked for a suicides or death by drowning in the Bay. It brought up three. The first one, Nigel Branders fell in while trying to catch a fish one night, hitting his head on the boardwalk and drowning. The second, Laura Poole was murdered, her throat was cut. The third one, Ianto Jones, committed suicide. Jack keyed in Ianto Jones and waited.

_Ianto Jones born August 19th__ 1983, Newport_

_1 arrest; Shoplifting 1994_

_College Graduate_

_Occupation; Owned a Boat Building Business _

_Died 5__th__ 0200hrs May 2005 - Suicide by drowning_

Jack blinked, hardly believing what was on the screen. He hadn't dreamt it. Ianto did exist. He was in his arms last night. They did make love.

A knock on his door brought his head up.

"Jack, I got you coffee."

It was Owen Harper, Torchwoods doctor.

"Thanks.""You okay? You look a bit….distant."

Jack smiled. "I'm….fine. Doing a little research into the Bay."

"Right. Is there anything you want us to do?"

"Inventory. I need to order by the end of today. Stationary. Food items. Medical supplies."

"Okay, we're on it."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Owen went to leave, then turned. "We're going out for lunch, wanna join us?"

"I'll pass, if you don't mind. Working lunch today." Jack patted a pile of papers. "Lots to get through."

Owen smiled and left.

Jack found a small picture of Ianto Jones. It was definitely him. Switching on the printer, he punched in a few keys and waited for it to print out. Taking the sheet of paper, Jack carefully folded it and placed it in his inside coat pocket.

Jack sighed. "Why me, Ianto Jones? Why come back now?"

Three months had almost passed since Jack had last seen Ianto Jones, but he hadn't forgotten. Would never forget. It was as clear in his mind today as it was three months ago. He could still feel Ianto's skin against his. Still smell his skin. Taste him. Jack closed his eyes, bringing up a vision of him. He smiled, remembering.

_"Your coat. Are you…were you in the Navy?"_

_"No," Jack chuckled. "It's an Air Force greatcoat."_

_"Opps. Sorry."_

_"That's okay."_

_"So…you're a Captain, right."_

_Jack nodded. "Yeah."_

_"Cool."_

Jack chuckled. Navy indeed.

They'd met by chance. Jack was out walking because he couldn't sleep. Ianto was just there.

_"I haven't got any money, if that's what you're after." He told Jack, not turning around._

_Jack moved beside him. "I'm not here to rob you."_

_The young man turned to look at him. "Oh." Then he turned to look back out over the Bay._

_"No planning' on jumpin' in, are you?"_

_The young man laughed. "No." He looked at the Bay, then whispered softly to himself, "Not this time."_

Jack sighed. How he missed Ianto Jones. One night of passion and he had fallen head over heels in love. Only to find out in the morning that Ianto was a ghost, a spirit. He still remembered Ianto's last words to him.

_"I have always loved you, Jack Harkness. Remember me as I was, not as I am now. Dead."_

Turning to the paperwork, Jack began to read through and sign where relevant. He was amazed at just how fast he managed to get through it all. By 2.30pm it was all read, signed and filed away.

Standing up and stretching, Jack looked at the rest of the team below counting and sorting for the inventory. Jack supposed he'd be up half the night ordering those items. Maybe he'd go out tonight and get a breath of air. It helped him to think.

Going down to the small kitchenette, Jack made himself a coffee and walked over to stand by Toshiko.

"How's it going."

"Nearly finished. You okay?"

"Me? Yep, fine."

"I'll help Owen when I've finished here."

"Where's Gwen?"

"Tourist office."

"Arh." Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm goinjg out for a couple of hours. Think I'll leave via the lift. Gwen will chew my ears off if I go that way."

Tosh laughed.

"See ya."

Getting on the lift, Jack programmed his wrist strap and started to ascend. Coming out by the Water Tower, he stepped off when no one was looking and strolled over to the Red Dragon Centre.

He walked into the Chinese Buffet. The manager shook his hand.

"I was beginning to think you wasn't coming. I have saved you something to eat."

"Thanks, Wong. I had a pile of paperwork to get through."

"All work make Jack a dull boy." He smiled.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

A waiter brought out a platter of food and placed it on a table. Jack took off his greatcoat and sat down to eat.

An hour later, Jack was walking by the Norwegian Church, remembering.

_"Catching aliens. Must be hard work."_

_"It can be."_

He'd catch a thousand aliens for just one more night of having Ianto in his arms.

The church was surrounded by holidaymakers and sightseers. Jack smiled to himself. It was breathtakingly beautiful here at the Bay. He didn't fully appreciate it until after Ianto Jones.

_"It's like, I feel I've known you a lifetime. In just a short space of time."_

_"We both know that can't be," said Ianto. "But…I feel it too."_

Jack walked to the edge and looked into the water. This was where Ianto jumped in that morning in May 2005. How desperate had he been? How depressed? The paper didn't say why he'd taken his own life. His father and sister were both mystified.

Walking slowly back to the secret lift, Jack stopped and looked a t a figure in the distance. Young, around 20 or so. Slim. Maybe 5'11" or 6" tall. Dark hair. It couldn't be. Jack ran back down the Plass and looked. But they had gone.

Walking along the boardwalk, Jack approached the tourist office. Gwen was still inside.

"Arh, Jack."

"Gwen."

"I've finished in here."

"Good. I'll walk you back down."

They walked into thr Hub together. Owen and Tosh were standing chatting.

"You two finished?"

"Yep."

"Good. You can all go home."

"You're kiddin', right? It's only 4pm."

"So, go."

They didn't need telling twice. Within minutes, Jack had the Hub to himself.

Going up to his office, Jack looked through the sheets Owen and Gwen had given him. Then he looked at Tosh's. Maybe it wouldn't take all night after all.

Going down for a shower, Jack changed after and went to make coffee. Taking hit back to his office, he settled himself before the computer.

He checked his watch. Almost 4.30pm

As he logged on, Jack heard the sound of e-mails arriving in his 'Inbox'. Opening Windows Mail, he began to go through them. After five minutes he came to one marked 'Captain'. Opening it, he read it aloud.

_Remember me my Captain _

_For I remember you_

_My heart had stop beating_

_But now it beats for you_

_Each marching to a different drum_

_Until we met that night_

_Parting was such sweet sorrow_

_Together we were right _

_I said that I'd be back again_

_To once more be in your arms_

_Meet me by the little church_

_I'll surrender to your charms_

_Remember me the way I was_

_The night that we did part_

_For I am holding your memory_

_Inside this beating heart_

_IJ xx_

Jack read it over and over again. He couldn't believe his eyes. Ianto had said he'd be back, he heard him say it.

_"I'll return again, one day. When you least expect it. But I have to go now. My time is up."_

The Norwegian church. But when? Now? Tonight? Jack scanned through the rest of the e-mails. There it was. Another 'Captain' e-mail.

_Jack,_

_Meet me at 0200 by the church. I'll be waiting for you._

_Love Ianto xxx_

Curious, Jack checked the time the first e-mail was sent. 4.12pm, from Tosh's computer. He then checked the second e-mail 4.35pm, also from Tosh's computer. Standing up, jack went over to the window and looked out. There was no one there.

"Ianto?"

Jack swore he felt something soft brush his cheek. He smiled.

"I'll see you at 2am, Yan."

Something touched his hair. A breath caught in Jack's throat.

"I wish I could see you."

From nowhere, a soft voice said, "You will, my Cariad." And then it was gone.

Making sure he looked okay, Jack left the Hub and headed out towards the church. It was almost 1.45am, and he didn't want to be late. His heart was pounding in his chest and his breathing was laboured. His skin tingled with excitement.

Waiting by the railing beside the Church, Jack looked out across the Bay. His heart was trying to get out of his chest as it beated frantically. He tried to slow his breathing, but to no avail. His brow was slick with sweat and his mouth was dry. How could one man have this affect on his?

He felt someone behind him, but daren't turn around in case there was no one there. Something soft touched his neck, blew in his ear.

"Cariad."

Jack slowly turned, gazing into the eyes of Ianto Jones. His eyes filled with tears as he took the younger man into his arms.

"I have missed you so much."

Ianto kissed his lips, running his fingers through his hair. "I said I would return to you."

"Please, don't leave me again. Stay. Please." Pleaded Jack.

Ianto looked deep into his eyes, brushing away the tears with his thumbs. "I can't stay, I'm sorry. I'll have to leave again in the morning."

Jack looked at the ground. Ianto put a finger under his chin, lifting his head so their eyes met.

"We have each other until then."

They started to walk towards the tourist office.

"I long to see inside the Hub again." He blushed. "And be I your arms in your bed."

"That can most definitely be arrange." Jack smiled for the first time.

Going into the Hub, Ianto looked around. He touched the keyboard at Gwen's workstation.

"You were in here."

"Of sorts, yes."

"I couldn't see you."

"You were in the shower."

"Did you see me?"

Ianto lowered his head an smiled, "Yes."

"Why couldn't I see you?"

"I think it has something to do with the time I died."

"Visible after 2am."

Ianto nodded.

"I want to hold you and make love to you all night."

Jack kissed the young Welshman.

Ianto giggled as Jack nibbled his neck.

"That tickles."

They went down into the bedroom, sitting on the bed. Jack looked deep into crystal clear blue eyes. "I love you so much, my heart hurts."

"I'm sorry I have to leave. I have no control over it."

Jack put a finger to Ianto's lips. "Sshh. We have now."

"The let's not waste a single second.

They undressed amidst kisses and caresses.

Laying Jack on the bed, it was time for Ianto to show this man just how much he loved him. Slowly, he ran his hand across Jack's chest and up to his cheek, stroking it. Then he placed his lips on Jack's, featherlike, kissing them. Next he kissed Jack's eyes, one at a time. Moving down to his neck, Ianto nibbled and kissed his pulse point, making Jack moan with pleasure.

"Ianto…."

"Mmm, let me love you, Jack."

Jack laid there, letting Ianto make love to him. His erection growing as Ianto moved lower to kiss his chest and stomach. His hand moved lower to capture Jack's erection, it was slick with pre-cum. He moved his head back up to gaze into deep pools of blue. They smiled, then kissed passionately, Jack rolling Ianto over onto his back. Ianto smiled, but didn't resist. He wanted this man who couldn't die, to love him every way possible.

Ianto continued to stroke Jack's erection, letting Jack kiss his neck, his eyes. Jack's hand moved between their bodies, until he captured Ianto's erect manhood.

Ianto closed his eyes and spoke Jack's name softly. "Jack, I love you."

"I love you, too, Yan."

Putting a knee between Ianto's legs, Jack gradually parted them, moving to lie between them. Jack kept his eyes on Ianto's face, looking for signs of fear or distaste.

There were none.

Moving his hand back up to Ianto's face, Jack stroked his cheek. "I wanna make love to you."

Ianto nodded.

Stretching his arm over to the nightstand, Jack retrieved a tube of lubricant from the top drawer.

Ianto smiled. "Always prepared, I see."

"Oh, yeah."

Lubricating his finger, Jack entered Ianto slowly, letting him get used to having something inside him. He moved his finger around for a few minutes, watching Ianto close his eyes, then entered him with another finger. Ianto moaned, as Jack entered a third finger, stretching him, preparing him for Jack's erection. Removing his fingers, Jack lifted Ianto's legs over his shoulders and then putting more lubricant on his hands, massaged his own penis. Placing it against Ianto's anus, Jack pushed gently, allowing the younger man time to adjust to being entered.

"Oh, God!"

Panic hit Jack like a hammer. "Am I hurting you?"

Please, Cariad, don't….stop."

Jack pushed deeper into Ianto, feeling his body tense and then relax, as he pushed slowly.

Jack gently lifted Ianto's butt off the bed and eased himself forward, until he was fully inside him. Ianto's eyes were still closed.

Jack moved slowly, wanting this moment to last, for both of them. He had never loved anyone so freely, so completely. He wanted to love this man forever. Lie with him forever.

They both came at the same time, their bodies exploding as one. Tears ran down the side of Ianto's face as he looked lovingly at Jack.

As Jack released his grip on Ianto's butt, he slipped out of him, removing Ianto's legs from his shoulders and gathered him into his arms.

They laid there in silence for quite a few minute. Jack was beginning to worry.

"Any regrets?" he asked at last.

Ianto smiled. "No."

"Later, will you leave again….fade away?"

"Yes."

"Will you come back?"

"Yes, as many times as I can."

They kissed and Jack held Ianto as close as he dare without hurting him. They fell asleep, with Ianto's head against Jack's shoulder. Jack kissed his forehead. And settled down to sleep himself.

When morning came, Ianto sat on the edge of the bed with Jack beside him.

"You know I have to go, but I'll be here with you. Just look around, you'll feel my presents. You may not be able to see me, but you'll know I'm there." He kissed Jack tenderly. "Don't be sad, I'll be with you always. As long as your heart beats, I'll be here too."

And as the sun rose in the sky, Ianto faded as before. But Jack wasn't sad this time. He knew he'd see Ianto Jones again…

THE END


End file.
